Danger of Detective Work
by DaringGirl55
Summary: (once called "GMD One-Shot) Random idea I thought of with Basil and Olivia. Might add more to it if people like it. (btw, Olivia is 20 and Basil is 29. In my mind, they have been working together, helping out with each others cases and what not.)(Pic is by Pizet on Deviantart) No longer a one-shot! Masked Mouse and batbinmyheart wanted more, so, there will be more!
1. Gun Shot

Held tightly in the goons grasps, Basil could only watch as the gun was pointed directly at him. He took, what he thought would be, his last breath, and closed his eyes in defeat. He heard the blast of the gun, and waited for the cold feeling to rush over him from wherever the bullet would strike. But it never came.

Confused, Basil opened his eyes to a devastating sight. Feelings rushed over him in strong waves; anger, hate, terror, fear, depression, and longing. On the ground in front of him lay Olivia. From what he could deduct of her position, she had jumped in front of the bullet last minute, and now lay there, shivering. Blood started to spread a crossed the front of her dress. She brought a shaky hand to her chest and lay it on the wound, and tried to put pressure with strength she no longer possessed.

With strength he didn't know he had, he broke free of the goons grasp and hit them both with curled fingers, knocking them both out and off their feet.

In an instant, a decision had to be made. First thought, run to Olivia. Second, beat the tar out of the good-for-nothing little felon! And hope and pray that he could make it to Olivia in time!

In order to protect Olivia, and out of the fury burning in his chest, he lunged for the shocked buffoon and tackled him to the ground. The buffoon had hit his head on the street and knocked himself out.

Basil quickly got up and raced to the pale Olivia's side. Her eyes were closed, making him fear the worst. Sadly, her breathing was harsh and ragged, and sounded painful. Though it hurt to her her breath so, it gave him a small spark of hope.

Basil knelt next to her. "Olivia?" Basil's voice cracked. When she didn't respond, he asked again, "Olivia? Can you hear me?"

A moan left Olivia's lips as she turned her head. Not long after, her eyes fluttered open, but she looked completely spent.

"Basil?" She asked slowly. All Basil could do to reply was nod his head, for fear of breaking and crying, which he had resolved to never do in front of others. "Basil, why is it so cold?"

Instantly, Basil gathered her in his arms and held her close, hoping his body heat could keep her warm. He took the hand that was not supporting her back, and shakily placed it over her hand that was on her wound and lightly added pressure that she couldn't . Not wanting to hurt her, but save her.

She whimpered at the pain, but he kept the pressure there, shaking with regret all the while.

Olivia's breathing became significantly lighter, and more even. "Olivia?" Basil asked, worry all throughout his voice. Before jumping to conclusions, Basil thought of all the possibilities that might explain. To weak to stay wake any longer? Reasonable. Falling asleep because of the pain? Probable.

Basil took a breath to calm down before removing his hand from Olivia's and slipping it under her legs. He stood up, with Olivia curled up next to his chest, and began running back to Baker Street.


	2. After Effects

**So, because of batbinmyheart and Masked Mouse, I have writen the next part! you two are awesome! Thank you! Also, if you like this, I have a few more ideas, somewhat similar, but you know! ;)**

* * *

Basil paced the length of the sitting room. He held his hands behind his back as he stared at the floor; though he really wasn't looking at anything as he walked. Every few minutes he would pause and glance up at the stairs, hoping for some sign of Miss. Judson or Dr. Dawson, but no such luck. Then he would continue crossing the room as he had done before.

Basil felt responsible for what happened to Olivia. She was up there, in her room, possibly dying, because he let her go along with him on one of his dangerous cases. It had seemed like any other case at first; a simple "Run-Away" mystery. But, upon learning that the runaway was from one of the most certified prisons in England, he SHOULD have taken Olivia off the case. He tried, of course, but then came her unbeatable logic.

"Basil, I'm not a child. I know what we're dealing with is dangerous, and I know when I need to leave. But, I also happen to know that now is NOT the time, as without me you would never understand the thought possess of a slightly twisted mind. I, on the other hand have been in this prison before, talking with the inmates, from a safe distance and guards overlooking!" Olivia quickly added the last part before Basil could speak.

Basil mulled over this new information, and then gave in. "Alright, Olivia. But you must promise to run at the first sign of danger!"

"Oh, Basil!" She playfully sighed, rolling her eyes.

And now, because he had let her, she was badly hurt, and it was his fault. The only thing that could possibly slow his heart rate to a calmer pace would be to know Olivia would be alright. And yet, the longer he went without that knowledge, the more his mind wandered to the worst conclusions it could come up with.

At the sound of feet coming down the stairs, Basil quickly lifted his head and looked to the base, waiting eagerly for whoever was coming.

At the bottom of the stairs arrived Miss Judson. The corners of her mouth were turned down ever so slightly, so much so that if it weren't for Basil's trained eyes, it would have gone unnoticed. Her eyes held so many emotions that depicting them all was difficult, even for Basil!

"Yes?" Basil asked a bit too quickly.

She took a deep breath before informing Basil, "Dr. Dawson says she'll be fine, with lots of bed rest and constant care to that wound." She paused, and then let her own thoughts slip, "I really do hate guns!"

"It wasn't the gun, Miss Judson," Basil corrected. "It was the mindless, heartless, loathsome, BEAST with his finger on the trigger!" With every word, Basil became more enraged with the maniac.

"Now, Basil!" Miss Judson chided, "I agree that he is all that, AND more, but we do not need to say it out loud!"

"You're right. You're right." Basil said, calming down.

"Besides, SAYING all that will do no good! It's just like swearing! You can curse all you wish, but in the end, there really is no point to it!" Miss Judson scampered to the kitchen, likely to clean till it was spotless and shining, and then bake until there were no more ingredients left in the house. It was what she always did when upset.

Basil walked to the stairs, but once he put his foot on the first step, he was fear stricken, by what exactly? Not even he could sort it out. With his hand on the rail, he stood there, like a statue for almost three minutes, urging and fighting with himself to take the next step. After five minutes, he was mounting the stairs, hesitant at some points, but continuing none the less.


	3. Confrontation

**Ok, feel spesial people! Just for you guys (peoples who read this story), I spent a REDICULOUS amount of time reediting it over and over agian so that it sounded good! When I say "rediculous", I MEAN rediculous! But, yeah, that's how life goes! Trying to impress people you hardly/don't even know!**

**btw, Elizabeth, I did try and incorparate some of your idea! You obviously spent time thinking it through! I say, well done!**

**Believe me, I've got plans for the Detectives! *Tapping fingures together with evil glint in eyes* Muuahaaahaaahaaa!**

* * *

Basil stood in the doorway of Olivia's room. It had once been his guest room, but as Olivia had been staying in it for some time now, it had naturally become hers.

The bed was on the wall to the right and a vanity sat on the wall a crossed from the bed, and the window was of an average size on the far wall. The color theme for the room had been different shades of blue, but the small, light green blanket she had brought with her from Scotland threw it off. Not like it mattered though.

Doctor Dawson sat in a chair on the far side of the bed. He constantly watched her still face. She looked peaceful, far from where Basil mentally stood. Dawson noticed Basil in the doorway, and stood. He made his way to the tense mouse. He stopped when he was about to pass Basil. Without looking at him, Dawson mentioned, "You know, I heard that the voice of loved ones could bring a spirit back to the body."

"You mean...she's..." Basil couldn't bring himself to say it, his heart ached just thinking it.

"No, not yet." Dawson continued down the hall to the stairs.

When Dawson disappeared on the stairwell, Basil forced himself forward. He lightly touched the blankets at the edge of the bed. Never diverting his eyes from Olivia's face, he slowly moved himself to the chair, and sat. Once he was off his feet, he removed his eyes from her. Knowing it was him who brought this upon her, well, it hurt.

'_I should have stood my ground and not aloud her to continue with me. _

_But I never would have gotten so far without her._

_Look at her! She's dying because you caved in and didn't put your foot down in the subject! You're no better than the madman with the gun!_' Basil's arms rested in his knees as he stared down at his hands, beating himself up in the inside.

Olivia's eyes opened slowly. She still looked tired, but focused. Her eyes found Basil next to the bed. He looked distraught and heart-broken, like someone close to him had been lost. Olivia moved her left hand from under the blanket and lightly placed it on his lower arm. At her touch, he jumped, making her smile.

Realizing she was awake, Basil held her somewhat cold hand in both of his. For once, noting came out of his mouth. No random peace of information, no clever comment, and no observation. Nothing could explain what he felt. The warm heat growing in his chest the more Olivia smiled.

No words were exchanged for almost four minutes. Just knowing the other was there was enough, for the moment.

But, like normal, Olivia didn't enjoy being cooped up. Removing her hand from Basil's fore arm, she she pushed herself into a sitting position, whether it stung or not. Basil watched as her face scrunched in pain at the action, but didn't try to stop her, knowing it would be pointless.

"You do know Dawson said you need to stay in bed and rest, correct?" Basil raised his eyebrow questioningly.

"You know I'm not an infant, correct?" She mimicked.

"That I do. You are not an infant which means you know how to listen to those who know better." Basil chided.

"Yes, and I know who knows better. I do. It's my body, I know what I can and can not handle!" Olivia scolded.

"Dawson is a doctor! He has studied medicine for fifteen years! He was in Afghanistan tending to the wounded soldiers there! You really think he doesn't know what hes taking about?" Basil said sternly. Keeping his emotions under control of late, had been futile. But he still tried.

"Basil, I'm NOT a child!" Olivia cried angrily.

"I know you're not!" He shot back.

"THEN QUITE TREATING ME LIKE ONE!" She bellowed.

"I'M NOT TREATING YOU LIKE ONE!"

"YOU'RE THE GREATEST DETECTIVE IN THE **WORLD**! HOW CAN YOU NOT SEE HOW YOU TREAT ME?"

"FINE! I TREAT TYOU LIKE A LITTLE CHILD! BUT YOU GET YOURSELF INTO SO MUCH TROUBLE, HOW ELSE CAN I PROTECT YOU?"

"I should count myself lucky then, shouldn't I...?" Olivia's tone dropped several decibels, and she sounded hurt.

With that, Olivia looked away from her idle, laid back down, and covered her head with the sheets.

Whether it was because he was angry, or because he didn't know what to say next, Basil stormed out of the room. At the door, he paused, regretting what he had said, and contemplating anything he could say. The soft sounds of Olivia sniffling made his heart ache more than it had before. Why? He still didn't have a clue. Rather than say anything, Basil left the room to the sounds of Olivia's soft tears.


	4. Comforting

**Elizabeth, Yes, you should very much fear the glint in my eyes! Also, get an account, you have such great ideas! Then let me know the Penname, I would totally follow! **

**Questions asked; **My answers**,**

**Why is Olivia staying with Basil? **She is trying to become a better Detective, though she is good on her own.

**Is her dad still alive and minding the toy store in the country? **Her father is back in Scotland. Both had moved back not to long after the end of the movie. But Basil had made an impression on Olivia and she had spent all her extra time working to be a better detective, such as training herself to have a photographic memory, keeping ahead in ALL classes, and training her eyes to see even the smallest details. Putting them together take a bit more time.

**Will Mr. Flavershem show up in the story? **He may, I don't know quite yet. But if I find a way to sneak him in, yeah, I'll do it! (He was invited to the ball, but will not be able to attend because he no longer lives in England so, he bargained for his daughter to go, and she bargains for two guests)

**Is Olivia a detective in her own right? **As implied, yes, she is a detective of her own, and she is Scotland's greatest detective as Basil is England's greatest detective.

**Could she be in London cause an case she was working on intermingle with an case of Basil? **Her first case back in London had her team up with Basil and Dawson to track down a boarder-jumping killer. But this is not that case, this one is many cases after.

**Could the guy who shot Olivia be an underling to new evil mastermind that Basil and Olivia have yet to identify?**Actually yes! The maniac with a gun IS an underling to a mastermind! Think of him like The Joker from Batman, not a mastermind, but a madman, who can be hired by anyone to do anything. Steal, kill, he doesn't care, it's just fun for him.

**Will Olivia argue that it is her case, when she up and a round, when Basil try's to keep her work? **In all technicality, this case is BOTH of theirs, but yes, Basil will try to keep Olivia off the case, though she might jump out of her window to go investigate on her own.

**Will you give Basil an older brother like Sherlock has in the books? **I might give Basil an older brother. Maybe he will be at the ball! Btw, Sherlock's older brother's name is Mycroft Holmes, and boy do they have a sibling rivalry!

**Now, finally onto the story! :D**

* * *

Basil. Why did Basil have to be such a...such a...arrogant despot! _'And yet, I never leave! Is it really worth it to become, not just a detective, but a great detective like Basil?' _Olivia questioned herself. Under the blankets, tears leaked from her eyes.

_'No, it's not! I can become a better detective by just doing cases! I don't HAVE to study under someone who doesn't care! Maybe I can go back to Scotland, I already have a reputation there as a detective...' _Part of her contradicted.

_'But being back in England hasn't been ALL bad!' _

Downstairs, Basil was slumped in his red, high back chair, reliving his and Olivia's conversation. Thinking of anything else he could have said. He pressed his fingertips together, inches from under his nose.

Dawson walked into the room to see this, and became worried for his friend. "Basil, is something wrong? Normally when you think, you're playing your violin."

"Don't feel like it." Basil answered without hesitation. His voice didn't sound like he was mentally far off, but more robotic and unemotional.

Basil's answer made Dawson's ears perk up instantly. There was definitely something wrong. "But, Basil! There hasn't been a DAY when you haven't played that Violin from the moment Olivia gave it to you!"

"Well, maybe I've realized that that's too much." Basil sniped.

Dawson was taken aback for a moment, but only for a moment. Then realizing what was most likely going through Basil's head, slowly walked over to his chair a crossed from Basil, and sat down with his arms resting on his knees. "What happened between you and Olivia?" He asked calmly.

"Nothing 'happened', David. We had a spat, that's all." Basil answered, not wanting this conversation to continue. Dawson gave a chuckle, agitating Basil. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, the fact that you two fight like a married couple! It's just, I don't know, may be a premonition of you're future!" Dawson did his best to stop laughing, but once he finished explaining, he could no longer hold it in.

"Ha ha, very funny!" Basil gave a sarcastic laugh before turning his eyes to the fire.

Taking a calming breath, Dawson looked to Basil, "You know I was only teasing. Ms. Judson and I find it terribly irresistible to tease the both of you!"

Basil gave a light grunt as a reply, showing that he was now lost in thought. Knowing it would be impractical to try and continue talking with Basil, Dawson, with a smile on his lips and his eyes closed, shook his head in disbelief, then proceeded to his original destination, bed.

He stood, crossed the room, and mounted the stairs to the bedroom floor. On his way past Olivia's room, he noticed the door was wide open. He reached in to close it when he heard the heart-breaking sound of soft tears. Upon entering the room, he observed that the blankets were pulled over her head, but her small feet stuck out of the mess of blankets.

Dawson carefully pulled the blankets to cover her completely, so as not to disturb her. Dawson sat down on the bed, being obvious to where she was, making her jump.

Out of the covers sat Olivia, very much not looking like herself. Her hair stood a good three inches off her head, her night dress hung off of one shoulder, her cheek were tear streaked, and her surprise filled eyes were raw from crying.

"Oh, My Dear! What's wrong?" Dawson asked, pulling her into a hug.

Before answering, she swung her legs around and snuggled into his shoulder. "It's Basil. He can be such a...such a..." Olivia could think of any word to fit what she was feeling.

"I know. I know. Sometimes Basil can get a bit over the top. You know, he can read people, understand any riddle you throw at him, but he still doesn't know how to read feelings." Dawson comforted.

"What...what do you mean?" Olivia asked, using the back of her hand to wipe away stray tears.

"You know the boy's at Scotland Yard, how they think Basil gets a kick out of making them look stupid? Or just enjoys making them mad?" Olivia nodded, "Well, I may not have known Basil long, but to me, it's obvious that he doesn't see them getting angry. I've actually encountered this before, it's called Asperger Syndrome. He has a low version of it, meaning he can see body language, but when he wants to. When he's not trying to look for emotions, he doesn't see them." Dawson explained.

"But how is that supposed to make me feel better?" Olivia asked.

"By knowing he doesn't mean it." Dawson answered softly. He slowly moved his hands to her shoulders, and laid her back down. Pulling the covers up to her neck, he kissed the top of her head and whispered, "Good night, Olivia."

With that, Dawson tiptoed out of the room, and slowly closed the door. But before it was fully closed, he looked through the small crack to see Olivia, a peaceful smile upon her sleeping features.

Basil stood against the wall next to Olivia's open door. Is that really how he was? '_How can I not see others reactions? I can catch a villain by watching a suspect twitch!_' He thought desperately.

"Good night, Olivia." He heard through the other side of the wall.

A streak of fear shot through his chest. Quickly and silently, he rushed down the hall and practically jumped down the stairs. He ran and landed back in his chair, almost tipping over the chair with the force of his landing.

That night, Basil sat in his chair, trying to think of anything to keep his mind busy. For once, nothing came.


	5. Another Mystery

**Wow! I haven't worked on this in a while! I've been seriously behind in Geometry; school comes first. Anyway, finally finished the next chapter, go ahead and enjoy it! I've put the translations at the end, just for your information. **

* * *

Morning came all too slowly for Basil. Waking up in the night because of the one thought that he could never be rid of. Not to mention, it was an awkward morning for everyone. Breakfast was full of uncomfortable silence, making it so Basil wasn't too hungry.

Finally being unable to bare it, Basil stood, and mumbled "Thank you for breakfast, Mrs. Judson." And quickly left the dining room.

Olivia watched Basil scurry out of the room. She turned to Dawson, feeling guilty about Basil's actions, and asked, "Think he overheard us?"

"It wouldn't surprise me, my dear." Dawson half smiled. The sound of knocking at the door had both mice look up quickly. Basil's angry shouting was more than evident. Making Dawson, Mrs. Judson, and Olivia rush to the front room in desperation.

Olivia stopped outside the dining room door and analyzed the situation. Basil was glaring at another mouse, his height, and very similar in facial feature. Though, the possible client wore a long tailed coat with the sleeves folded up so that they were only slightly above his wrists. He held a cane with both hands resting on it, and was smirking at Basil. The mouse's eyes flickered to the newcomers in the room, and lingered on Olivia for a few seconds longer than the others. Olivia felt herself blush, because he was a handsome mouse. His eyes returned to the angry Basil in front of him. Now, Basil was just glaring at him. Olivia kept trying to piece together how they might know each other, but nothing fit quite right.

The mouse gave a slight cough and his only reply to Basil's screaming was very calm and controlled. "Well, you've made yourself quite clear; I suppose I'll have to look for help elsewhere. You wouldn't happen to know of any other detective's like yourself, would you?" He gave a cocky smile, while only made Basil's face turn red with anger. Olivia picked up on his slight accent; French. It wasn't strong; must have been there a few years though. A French mouse in Britain, and looks so much like Basil? '_Hmm..._'

Olivia saw her chance, and stepped forward. "I'm a detective. I'm training under Basil, but I figure myself good enough on my own."

The mouse turned to her, and gave Basil a side smirk before jumping over the railing by the door with agility you never would have guessed by the cane, and landed gracefully. "My, aren't you a true beauty. How'd my stuck-up brother come by you, might I ask?" He didn't even try to hide his flirting, making Olivia blush, and give him a shy smile.

Regaining her posture, Olivia smiled politely, and changed the subject. "I thought you came to find help, Monsieur." She questioned sweetly.

"Ah! You know French? Let's see how much you truly know, shall we?" He seemed truly impressed that Olivia knew a little French, what he didn't know, was that she knew many languages and common courtesies, just in case.

The mouse continued, "Je Sui Monsieur Rathbone, frère de Basil, madame. J'ai besoin d'aide avec un vol. Quelqu'un a volé des informations qui pourraient renverser le gouvernement."(1)

"Et puis je sais ce que cette information est?" (2) Olivia replied, quite clear, for any Frenchman, or woman, to understand.

"Bien sûr, madame. Un code qui permettra à n'importe qui dans l'ordinateur central de la base du gouvernement, et ils pourraient changer tout ce qu'ils veulent. Je propose trois mille livres le retour des lecteurs flash." (3) Mr. Rathbone explained.

Olivia thought a moment. "Avez-vous des idées sur qui pourrait prendre de telles informations?" (4) She questioned.

"Maître Geoffrey Reynolds. Il est le fils de Monsieur Reynolds, un garçon riche, prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour de l'argent."(5) He replied. "Et il se trouve, M. Reynolds est la tenue d'une mascarade en deux jours, et pour ainsi dire, je n'ai pas de date pour aller avec elle. Voulez-vous me faire l'honneur, et de résoudre le mystère?" (6) He winked, and made the blush come back to Olivia's cheeks.

"I would gladly do so, and I'll solve the mystery in the process." Olivia agreed, feeling confident.

Mr. Rathbone gave Olivia a full smile, took her hand, and brushed the back of her fingers with his lips. Then I shall see you in two days. Be ready by Eight O'clock." And he made his way up the few steps to the slight rise and passed Basil, giving him a look of triumph, and let himself out.

Before he was fully out the door, Olivia called after him, "Might I inquire your first name?"

He gave Olivia a look that could make any woman lose strength in her knees, but Olivia held her ground. "Philip." And he was gone.

"What did you and _Philip_ say? Don't tell me you accepted anything from him on purpose!" Basil said his name with such distaste it made Olivia shiver.

Olivia took a stand for herself and kept her annoyance under wraps. "I'm helping him with a theft. Something important was stolen from him, and he needs it back. He offered three thousand pounds for its return."

Dawson jumped at the price. "That's quite a bit! What is it that he wants back so badly?" He asked, shocked.

Olivia almost answered, but Basil jumped in, "Something of the governments, no doubt. Probably a code, plans for some weapon, it doesn't matter. If the government wants it back, they can get it back on their own." Basil sneered at the door.

"Well, I've already accepted, so I'm going to go through with it. In two days I'm going to go to find the flash drive with A CODE that could OVERTHROW the government." Olivia emphasized the specific words, in hopes that at least two people in the room would understand.

"Well, what will you 'gladly do so, and solve the mystery in the processes'?" Basil inquired sternly, not angrily.

"I am accompanying Philip Rathbone to a Masquerade at the home of Mr. Reynolds, whose son is the suspect."

"Fine." Basil agreed, shocking Olivia. "But you will stay down stairs at the ball and warn Dawson and I if anyone heads upstairs, where we will be searching." Basil suddenly took control, not to anyone's surprise.

"Agreed." Olivia said blandly.

"Agreed." Dawson nodded, normally willing to go along with Basil and Olivia's crazy ideas.

* * *

**1. I am mister Rathbone, Basil's older brother, ma'am. I need help with a theft. Someone has stolen information that could topple the government.**

**2. And, may I know what this information is?**

**3. Of course ma'am. A code that would let anyone into the mainframe at the center of government, and they could change anything they want. I offer three thousand pounds for the flash drives return.**

**4. Do you have any ideas on who might take such information?**

**5. Master Geoffrey Reynolds. He's the son of Mister Reynolds; a rich boy, willing to do anything for money.**

**6. And it just so happens, Mr. Reynolds is holding a Masquerade in two days, and as it were, I don't have a date to go with yet. Would you do me the honor, and solve the mystery?**


	6. Just an Update

I am sooo depressed! My phone wont turn on, and ALL my ideas are on there! I'll have to seek you forgiveness but you may have to wait a lot longer. I can't remember most of what was on there. 58 story ideas (give or take a few) down the drain! DX

So, yeah... it may be a while...


	7. Prep for the Ball

**A favorite follower reminded me that computer codes probably shouldn't exist yet. So, to cover my mistake, lets say its communication codes that hold secrets that no one outside the government should/can know. If anyone has seen Justice League; in the episode that they go back in time to World War II, and Diana helps get that code machine to the translator... Yeah, that sort of thing..**

"You're a fool, Olivia Flaversham." She said to herself as she went through her closet, moving each dress to the other side and kept looking.

"Why a 'fool', Deary?" Mrs. Judson asked from the doorway.

"Just last night Basil and I were on sour terms, and only minutes ago I just told him he could get in on my case! He's helping because he doesn't trust me." After a short pause, Olivia added quietly, "...and I have nothing to ware to a masquerade..."

"Well, to the fire problem, I'm sure he trust you, deary," Mrs. Judson said as she glided over to Olivia.

"As to your second problem, I'm sure we can make something work! I am a seamstress, but never use my skills except for Basil's torn cloths."

"Well, to the fire problem, I'm sure he trust you, deary," Mrs. Judson said as she glided over to Olivia.

"Well, to the fire problem, I'm sure he trust you, deary," Mrs. Judson said as she glided over to Olivia.

"As to your second problem, I'm sure we can make something work! I am a seamstress, but never use my skills except for Basil's torn cloths."

"Can you really make a dress in two days?" Olivia asked, staring open-mouthed at the older lady.

"Oh no, Deary! But I could edit one to make it eye-catching!" Mrs. Judson said proudly.

"What dress could you do that with?" Olivia asked, waving her hand to all of her semi-formal dresses.

Tapping her pointer finger to her lips, she contemplated each dress. "You know..." She stared beyond the dresses in the closet off into space, and gave a small smile at whatever she was thinking. "I have a dress that I could edit to match this new age and would look beautiful on you!" Mrs. Judson decided, pulling Olivia's arm and dragging her to her room.

It was the night of the masquerade, and Mrs. Judson truly was the miracle worker she said she was. The dress had been a bit too eccentric for Olivia, but Mrs. Judson had edited it so it was perfect for Olivia.  
At the moment, Olivia sat in the parlor watching Basil pace in front of the fire place. "You DO know the signal for when we're done?" Basil checked.  
Sighing, Olivia answered for the fourth time, "Yes, Basil. You and Dawson will sneak back outside and get my attention through a window, signaling that its time to leave, and I have to find a way to get out of there." 'Without being rude!' Olivia added silently.  
Looking at the clock on the mantel, Olivia stood from the chair and made her way a crossed the room to the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Basil asked. 'That mouse has a serious control problem!'  
"My room."

"Why?"

"So I can get ready before Philip gets here in an hour." Olivia stated monotonous.

Basil made a disgusted face at the mention of his brother, but said nothing more. Olivia continued,"I can't wait to see you in your dress, Olivia." Dawson notified quickly. Olivia smiled, and closed the door, locking it, to prepaid for the ball.

An hour later, Olivia had still not come down, and there was that dreaded knock at the door. At least, dreaded by Basil. Dawson looked to Basil, and Basil sat in his chair, arms crossed, refusing to move like a pouting child. Sighing, Dawson stood to answer the door.

"Hello. Is Miss Olivia ready?" Philip asked politely.

"Not yet. You're welcome to wait inside though." Dawson explained, stepping aside for him to enter.

"That's very kind of you. Someone could learn a thing or two from you on manners!" He replied, smirking, and looking at his brother from the corner of his eye.

Basil just grumbled a reply that no one could understand.

"Ahem, so, where is Ms. Flaversham?" He turned to Dawson, who gestured upstairs.

"I believe she is still getting ready. She is a woman after all!" He joked.

"Yes, having gone out with many, I know how long it typically takes for women to prepare for a big event." Philip laughed.

All heads turned at the sound of heels on the stairs, and Dawson and Basil gawked. Mr. Rathbone just smiled flirtatiously.

"You look truly exquisite, Miss Flaversham." Mr. Rathbone complemented, nodding to her, without removing his eyes from her figure.

Olivia turned a light pink and looked to the floor. The arms and upper chest were black lace in the shapes of flowers, and part of the fabric extended past her wrists and to her knees. Mrs. Judson had removed the black lacing on the skirt so it was now a solid black color from her waist to the floor. Her torso was covered by a blue corset, and her hair was pulled up into a bun with some strands having fallen out.

Figuring it would be best, Olivia switched her personality from the shy, sensitive girl to rich-like, flirt. "And you don't look so bad yourself, Mr. Rathbone."

Holding out his hand, Mr. Rathbone asked, "Are you ready, my dear?"

Her hand glided to his, and landed gently in his palm, "Of course." She replied mischievously.

As they reached the door, Basil finally found his voice and called out, "Keep the plan in mind."

"Yes, yes, 'the plan'. Of course." Olivia waved him off, and exited the flat.


End file.
